


Galaxy's Writetober 2019

by GalaxyStarbird



Series: Justice Blind [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags in Chapter Notes, Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyStarbird/pseuds/GalaxyStarbird
Summary: Various drabbles for Inktober/WritetoberMostly set in Justice Blind with a couple from my other planned AU's





	1. Day 1: Ring - Clara Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of Nightmares, Implied Murder, Non-Graphic Referenced Murder, Implied Slavery (Kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara has had a rough life, and the memories rear their heads once in a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Nightmares, Implied Murder, Non-Graphic Referenced Murder, Implied Slavery (Kind of)

She was dreaming a memory. She knew that, but it didn’t make the sensations any less. It was perhaps even worse because she knew what happened next.

The cheerful ringing of the hammers throughout the forge didn’t sooth her anxiety and dread, but she went through the motions of that day nonetheless. Attempting to change the “script” brought about worse results.

The massacre had been bad enough the first time.

When the inevitable screams came, she seized a sword and bolted out to the scene just as she had on that day. And she came upon the same scene. As she always would when she dreamt of this. It never changed.

Same words exchanged, same script.

Same collar and chains secured on her neck and wrists to the ring of the noon bells.

She thankfully woke up before the dream could take a sour turn into imagination, and was immensely glad that her friends had come in time to rescue her and that universe, because her brain could conjure _so many different ways_ that that could have gone wrong.


	2. Day 2: Mindless - Error & Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error & Clara  
Sometimes, sewing and knitting takes too much mental energy for them to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship and Fluff
> 
> That's about it.

Error and Clara didn’t get the opportunity to relax with just the two of them very often since they moved to Nightmare’s castle. At least once a month, they made it a point to reserve a day for the two of them to relax together with no interruptions for the others.

On this particular occasion, both were exhausted from fights with the Star Sanses over the last week. Usually, sewing or knitting was relaxing enough for them to unwind, but to both of them that had seemed like it would take too much brain power to do properly which would cause them both stress. Clara had been the one to suggest a lazy day of mindless video games and snacks.

Error hummed happily as Clara returned from the kitchen with more popcorn for them to share and a bottle of chocolate syrup for him to drink and drizzle on his bowl of popcorn. Grinning, he settled back into his section of the blanket fort, un-pausing their game once Clara was ready.

A lazy day of Super Mario Brothers, Minecraft, blanket forts, and all the snacks he could stand?

Sign him up!


	3. Day 3: Bait - Raven & Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak at another AU I'm planning
> 
> Featuring the not-quite-human Raven (OC) and Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Past Slavery

Raven whined nervously. “You want me to do what?” she asked again, just to make sure that she had _really_ heard the Judge say-

“I want you to be bait so we can capture those sorcerers that have been lurking near the border of our forest.” She whimpered and curled her wings around herself at the words, and he gently knelt down in front of her and laid a hand on her shoulder. “I promised you this would be a safe haven for any of your kind that escaped them, Rae. I can’t keep that promise if there are sorcerers waiting to intercept them. You said yourself that you are valuable to them, so it would make sense for them to take the small risk of entering the edge of the forest to capture you.”

She looked up at the large skeleton, steeling her resolve. “Promise me one thing, then I’ll agree.”

He grimaced. “What is it, Rae?”

“Promise that you will protect me so I won’t get recaptured again.”

Sans the Skeleton stood up to his full eight foot height and grinned down at her. “Always, little Raven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm caught up with the prompts!


	4. Day 4: Freeze - Clara & Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If necessity is the mother of invention...  
Could boredom be the mother of spontaneous creativity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some silliness and fun
> 
> Freeze tag

Clara groaned as an orange bone passed through her chest, doing her best to freeze in place once it was past her. She smiled wrily at Dust as he slowed to a stop next to her. “Mind pointing me in the direction of the others, Angel?” he purred.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Never!”

Dust shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He took off again.

Within a few moment, a blue bone passed through her arm and she was back in the game again.

* * *

When time repeats over and over and over again, it can be hard to find anything entertaining to do to with other Loopers to relieve the boredom. It’s even harder when you have LOVE and the people around you want nothing to do with you.

Clara and the other Nightmares made do though.

Clara had commandeered the arena in the Omega Timeline during one of the many breaks in negotiations, and had organized a game of freeze tag - with a classic Xanaduian twist.

You had to tag with magic. For Clara, this meant her plasma bolts with no intent. For most of the skeletons, this meant bones with ORANGE magic.

For everyone, this meant FUN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looper(s) - refers to someone who remembers time loops


	5. Day 5: Build - Clara & Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She only wants to build bridges between them, but he won’t let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of angst. Implied past violence.
> 
> Mildly out of context spoilers for Broken Souls, Bleeding Hearts
> 
> Do I plan to use this in that fic? Yes.
> 
> Do I plan to make it even more heart-wrenching? 
> 
> Absolutely.

She only wants to build bridges between them, but he won’t let her.

Mistake after mistake seems to build up, most she can’t control, some she can, and some…

She could have. In slightly different circumstances.

Her first strike: she is human. Her second? Her magic. Her third? Her _Kairn _\- her family.

Her fourth?

Well……

If circumstances had been slightly different, perhaps the situation wouldn’t have even existed to be the final straw on the proverbial camel’s back.

She stares at him, at other versions of him, and lets herself wish.

“In different circumstances, we might have been friends.”

Sans snarls at her. “_Never._”

She bows her head in respect of his decision and accepts her new prison.

No matter where he decides it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kairn - the Xanaduian word for forged family. Family that comes from circumstance rather than blood ties.


	6. Day 6: Husky - Dark Sanses Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare's Gang, including Clara, Dust, Killer, Horror, Cross, Error, Blue, and of course, Nightmare.

“PUPPIES!” came the delighted screeching from 4 members of Nightmare’s Gang upon seeing the adorable Husky families. Horror and Error were busy endearing themselves to the feline population.  
  
Nightmare grinned cheekily before turning his attention back to a rather talkative kitten. Looks like his idea to critter-sit at the animal shelter of this universe was a hit. It wasn’t often when they got to hang out in an AU without worry of attack.


	7. Day 7: Enchanted - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nightmare, much like Error, denies Friendship, in spite of Friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much as the summary says.
> 
> This is cannon to Broken Souls, Bleeding Hearts

Nightmare stomped into his small library with a huff.

That _human_ had enchanted him. There was absolutely no other explanation for why he had let his guard down around her.

She was dangerous. She couldn’t tell them where she was from, on that it was “far away, beyond your reach.” Hmmmph!

Sure, she had become friends with his gang. Sure, she was useful as a healer. Sure, she helped to keep the order. Sure, she had helped Horror with his memory problems, Killer with his tendency to blame himself for everything, Dust with his tendency to forget to take care of himself, Cross with his confidence in dealing with Chara, Error with his…… everything really…

Sure, she had… she had…

He groaned and ran a hand over his face.

He was finding less and less reason to distrust her as time went on.

And she seemed to actually like him! It was weird! No one liked him - except for his gang. But he rescued them, so it was expected really.

And she seemed to like him too, and he just couldn’t understand _why_!

Why him? Why? He was so _broken_, and damaged, and- Just why?!

With a groan, he rubbed at his face. He was going in circles. His tentacles reached for the book he had left to finish on the end table as he sat down.

Perhaps he could distract himself with finishing the mystery novel and seeing if he could figure out the culprit before the protagonist could.


	8. Day 8: Frail - Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOULS are an interesting subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara studies souls
> 
> More info for Broken Souls, Bleeding Hearts

Frail.

If Clara had to choose one word to describe souls in the Undertale multiverse cluster, she would choose frail.

Not just the monster souls though. The human souls too. Comparing the souls in Error’s strings to some she had in her subspace pocket had showed that human souls from outside the quarantine were seven times stronger on average than their Undertale counterparts.

Made sense, after all, they were at war, and had been for eons. Of course their souls would grow stronger over time. It just meant she had to change her approach to reintegration slightly.

Clara hummed as she considered the Undertale human soul in front of her. It seemed the traits had formed differently too. Instead of LOYALTY, LAUGHTER, KINDNESS, GENEROSITY, HONESTY, and HOPE, there was BRAVERY, COMPASSION, INTEGRITY, PATIENCE, PERSERVERENCE, JUSTICE, and DETERMINATION.

So strong in their own right, yet so frail in their structure. An interesting puzzle.

She couldn’t wait to see what could be accomplished once they were stronger.


	9. Day 9: Swing - Clara, Killer, Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, blame Dust. Usually works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara, Cross, Killer, Investigating the creepy noise in the basement

Clara stalked down the dungeon hallways with Killer and Cross. “You said it was down here?”

Cross nodded. “Yeah, I heard the noises down at the end. Dust mentioned that he experimented with a potion down here, but he said nothing happened with it. Apparently something happened, though.”

“Yup.”

Something dark skittered across the ceiling.

Killer clutched his knife closer. “... I’m not the only one that saw that, right?”

“Nope.”

“Nuh-uh”

“Cool, cool cool cool coolcoolcoool!”

They all went back to back as the skittering sounds increased. Cross and Killer pulled out their knives while Clara pulled out an iron baseball bat out of her inventory.

For a moment, there was silence, then a hissing creature jumped out at them. They all screamed and Clara swung down. Clara blinked at the now squished creature. “Oh heeeeell naw. Shadow Octopi.”

“Shadow Octopi?”

“Nasty critters. Really hard to get rid of an infestation once you get one………If Nightmare asks, let’s blame Dust.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“No complaints here.”

They shared a feral grin, and jumped forward at the congregating mass of octopi, ready to swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious if anyone spotted the Brooklyn 99 reference?


	10. Day 10: Patterns - Clara and Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang chills while looking at an illusion of the stars from Clara's world, and the question of how her magic works comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Nightmare Gang, teeny bit of background info on how magic works for Clara and other mages of her style/order

“How does human magic work?”

Clara blinked in soft surprise at the question, tilting her head to look at Dust. They were all laying on a pile of blankets in the living room and Clara was using her magic to make a strong illusion of the stars from her home on the ceiling.

“I can’t tell you what your humans magic is like. I don’t know if it is the same, or if they even have magic in the same way that we do, but I can tell you how it works for us.”

“Human magic has patterns. Sometimes it is mathematical,” here, the stars above them briefly shifted to numbers and words, loosely resembling a coding language, “ and sometimes it is artistic.” The illusion shifted back into place, with a aurora shifting through it.

“It is complex, yet simple. Once you learn the basics of control and force of will, your only limits are your current power and imagination. At least as far as the so called ‘light’ magics are concerned. The ‘dark’ magics are a bit different.”

“How so?” came the quiet inquiry, from whom she did not know.

“...Magic operates on several spectra. The RGB spectrum is where most ‘light’ magic sits. Our bodies and souls are built to channel it. We can use it indefinitely without any problems. ‘Dark’ magic tends to be in either the ultraviolet or the gamma spectrum. We’re not built as well to process it, which is why it often shows up as umber colors and leaves temporary marks and webbing that can become permanent from overuse. Our bodies can only handle it for so long.”

“I thought you called that invisible spell casting ‘ultraviolet casting’ though?”

“Yeah, but it is on the lower end of ultraviolet, just outside the range of human visibility. Between that and that I tend to use really minimal spells with it means that I can use it a bit longer than I could otherwise. Plus, if you’ve noticed, I only use those spells once an encounter, if even that. Once I use them, I’ve lost the element of surprise. Parlor tricks like that only work once against an equal opponent. Plus, yanno, it took me decades to figure out how to use it effectively.”

“Huh.”

"Wait... Decades?"


	11. Day 11: Snow - Clara and Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time had been standing still in their captivated AU for far too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Gang, more fluff

The winter chill permeated the castle. Before, such a thing wouldn’t have been possible since the AU had been somewhat time-locked, preventing the seasons from changing despite their being on the surface. But since Clara had convinced Nightmare to let her resurrect the people of the AU and help them rebuild and repair, time had seemed to move forward again. 

Yes, the sky was dark and it seemed to be night all of the time, but time was moving forward.

All of which leads up to the current moment.

Clara glanced over to Killer from where she sat comforting Dust after a bad dream. “Is it ready?” she mouthed. Killer nodded in response. She gave him a nod of her own and guided Dust to stand up. Confused, he complacently followed her wordless direction.

They moved to the balcony where the others were waiting in a cozy blanket nest. Dust was soon tucked in the middle, offered hot chocolate, and surrounded in silent affection and love.

“Look!” Cross excitedly whispered, pointing at the sky.

They all turned and looked, quietly marveling at the snow falling to coat the world in thick blankets.

Curling closer, they all sat in silence and relished in both the sight and the fact that they could share it with each other.


	12. Day 12: Dragon - Clara and Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara delights in being contrary sometimes.
> 
> That, and she had an outstanding bet with the rest of her family involving skeletal dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara, Nightmare, and Humor

Nightmare blinked. Honestly, he had forgotten how absurd their human could be sometimes. “You… want to name it what?”

Clara pointed up at the biggest of the four Gaster Blasters that looked for all the world like skeletal dragons. Her grin grew to proportions that frankly concerned him.

“His name is Fluffy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara made a bet with a couple of other Guardians and Timekeepers concerning an old inside joke. The gist is, the first person to get a skeleton dragon had to name it "Fluffy" to win the bet. 
> 
> Clara got four draconic Gaster Blasters. They aren't quite dragons, but they're close enough.


	13. Day 13: Ash - Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara reflects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara reflects on a part of her magic. Aftermath of a battle, implied past fighting and death.

Phoenix Fire.

Still a mystery, despite the Guardian she served as a host for. Fire that both hurt and healed. 

Fire that can burn into ash, and less than ash. Fire that can repair, and regrow.

Fire that she was now using to cleanse the battlefield of the poisonous black blood from the shadow creatures. 

She watched as the corpses burnt into ash, then less than ash.

She watched as the ground bloomed with grass, then flowers.

Phoenix Fire.

Both harmful and healing.


	14. Day 14: Overgrown - Clara, Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They slipped into Dreamtale soundlessly...
> 
> Hopefully this would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, uhhhh...
> 
> So I completely forgot about this until I got kudos from Huntriss123. 
> 
> So you can thank them for the motivation to finish this. :)
> 
> Also, this is technically cannon to BSBH, though it obviously happens at a much later time.
> 
> ———
> 
> Nightmare, Clara, and thievery.

They slipped into Dreamtale soundlessly. She grimaced. “This is really where you lived? Even if they are all dead, I can still sense the hatred and fear leveled toward you,” she said lowly, loath to disturb the silence.

He merely hummed in agreement, also reluctant to break the quiet. They traipsed through the scorched remains of the village.

They worked their way through the edge of the village, the part most overgrown with ivy and flowers as the nearby forest tried to reclaim it.

They came to a stop at a large tree stump, untouched by the forest’s regrowth.

****“This is it,”**** he murmured.

She placed a palm on the stump, closing her eyes and concentrating on feeling where the roots spread. After a moment, she stepped back and called her magic to the surface. A nearly perfect circle of blue cut around the stump in a wide arc. With a grunt, she lifted her arms and the enormous stump and roots were lifted out of the ground, surrounded by a good amount of dirt.

“Y’know, Dream and Ink won’t be too thrilled about this once they find out.”

****“I know, but it will be worth it to see Dreamtale restored again.”**** With a wave of a tentacle, he summoned a portal large enough for her to bring their fallen tree back to the castle.


	15. Day 15: Legend - Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legends, unlike myths, always had some basis in truth. It was difficult to mine the truths from the falsehoods, but there were truths rooted there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real content explanation here. It’s just kinda vague hinty stuff about Clara.

Legends, unlike myths, always had some basis in truth. It was difficult to mine the truths from the falsehoods, but there were truths rooted there.

Clara was a legend, in and of her own right. Carefully cultivated and maintained, to near Cryptid mystery.

Terror of the Ten-thousand, Soul Eater, Angel of Death, Angel of Hope, The Harbinger, and many other titles were credited to her name, and even more rumors. They pervaded the Multiverse, both light and dark, good and bad. Whispered about behind her back, when it was thought her attention was turned. Carefully cultivated by Clara herself; managed until anyone outside her closest circles had no idea as to who she truly was or what she did.

What was true and what was myth?

Only those in her Kairn knew for sure.


	16. Day 16: Wild - Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the few times I didn’t use the day’s word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara, lore, and a tiny bit of fluff at the end

Clara was not a domesticated being. Tamed, yes. Domesticated, no.

This was a simple fact of her LV. Everyone who’s LV passed the Resettlement Threshold of 1000 was officially classified as a feral, due to the amplification of senses both physical and magical from the LV.

Even her “foresight” was a side-affect of this, at least to some degree. It was much easier for her to say, “Oh I dodged that because of my foresight” rather than to explain that her senses, both physical and soul, were enhanced so much that she could sense a spear thrown with malintent within a radius of two miles.

On top of that was the urges. To hunt, to wander, to roam. To defend staked territory. And, when threatened, to maim, to tear, _to kill_. In those moments, when she gave into her urges, her appearance was changed. Hair floofed until it looked like a lion’s mane, finger tips shifted into talons, and fangs extended to longer lengths rather than the cutesy “vampire fangs” she preferred. Their length was surpassed only by her fighting fang length of 4 inches, triggered by “fight or die” situations.

* * *

Clara curled closer to Killer, nuzzling deeper into the sleepy cuddle pile they were starting.

Wild she may be, and undomesticated, but...

She was certainly content to allow herself to be tamed.

At least for this.


	17. Day 17: Ornament - Nightmare, Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare liked being dramatic. Clara did too, but sometimes there were exceptions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara, and Nightmare, a mild argument that’s resolved fairly quickly

Nightmare liked being dramatic.

But this?

This was too much.

“No.”

** **“But Clara-”** **

“No! I’m not some... Some... Ornament! That you can drape over your arm!”

** **“I know you’re not-“** **

“But they don’t!” she screeched, finally turning to him. “As far as the ‘light side’ and anyone else who doesn’t regularly talk to us is concerned, I’m either brainwashed or am brainwashing you. If I go there wearing this-“ she gestured to the low cut cocktail dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, “-which of those conclusions are they going to come to?”

He winced. ****“I... see your point.”****

She huffed in fond exasperation. “I love you Luna, and your flair for dramatics, but we need to present a unified front. We need to look like equals, not master and slave.”

** **“...What do you suggest?”** **

“Well... I do have a dress that would match your suit if we change the tie...”


	18. Day 18: Misfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the four of them really belonged among the other Sanses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some angst y'all. >:D
> 
> feat: Cross, Dust, Killer, and Horror.
> 
> This stuff is cannon to Justice Blind
> 
> Not violent or graphic, but feels do abound.

...

None of the four of them _really _belonged among the other Sanses.

Killer loved to laugh and joke. But even when calm, his obsession with collecting knives and smaller blades was borderline concerning. Provided you didn’t know it stemmed out of a fear of being caught alone and without magic. There was a reason he started carrying no less than 10 knives, throwing and held, on his person at all times. _“Please! Don’t hurt me! I’ll be good, I promise!”_

Dust was honestly kind, and even approachable by strangers when not in battle mode. However, he tended to forget that not everyone could see his brother, and people were quick to abandon him when he started talking to the air over his left shoulder. The resentment of being abandoned caused him to keep up his hood, putting on a harsh front to scare away anyone who wouldn’t stay. It worked a bit too well, however. _“I just want someone to speak to! You don’t have to turn away!”_

Axe was gentle and intelligent. However, the hole in his skull was enough to scare off most people anyways. Even when he hid it under a beanie, people treated him like he couldn’t really think about anything deep. The hole in his skull had caused him to fall into insanity easier when he had been starving, but the steady presence of food, and the Nightmare Gang’s kindness, had pulled him out of that rather quickly. No one had thought that he was intelligent to help with “sciency stuff” so he had turned that intelligence to cooking. _“You don’t wanna trust me with that? Fine. I’ll take my talents elsewhere.”_

Cross was the kid. Too bubbly, too young, too curious for his own good. Trained to unquestioning sacrifice in his “youth” within his universe, and somehow still seen as naive despite everything he had gone through, both with his universe, and the nearly successful x-event. Nightmare and the gang were the only ones who entertained his questions, and encouraged his interests. They were the only ones who helped him find himself outside of being a loyal sacrifice. _“You didn’t want me before. Why do you think you want me now?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
.........They're doing better now.


	19. Day 19: Sling - Error, Clara, Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “... you would have been healed by now. But noooooo. You just had to do it the hard way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-cannon to Justice Blind? At least in a word building sense.
> 
> Error, Dust, Clara, mentioned injuries (nothing graphic), and humor.

Error glared at the bandages around his arm. “I hate this. It’s so uncomfortable. And itchy.”

Clara and Dust both sighed, and Clara continued to apply band-aids to the scratches in her arms from when she had to restrain Error for Dust to wrap said bandages.

“Well too bad,” she snarked, just fed up with the whole situation. “If you had just left the other bandages on when we _first_ did this a day ago, instead of tearing them off and fracturing your radius and ulna more, you would have been healed by now. But noooooo. You just had to do it the hard way.”

Dust snorted as he pulled down a sling from the cupboard. “Well, since you didn’t listen to either Clara or me, you have to wear this for the next 2 days while that healing cream works.”

“Oh Hell NO!”

“Oh Stars help me, Error. I will restrain you and your soul with your OWN strings if I have to hold you down again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that healing time for a fracture is unrealistic. There is an explanation that will be given in Broken Souls, Bleeding Hearts. It was just too much to go into for a silly one shot.


	20. Day 20: Tread - Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...he was a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara, with a hint of Nightmare at the end. Friendship, whether Nightmare wants it yet or not.

“Tread lightly around him. He’s not one to easily trust.”

Clara pondered the advice Killer had decided to impart on her earlier.

She pondered, and sifted it into what she had observed from the tentacled skeleton.

And came to the conclusion that he was a cat.

His affection could not be earned as easily as the others. She needed to prove first that she wasn’t a threat to him, his space, or to his Kairn.

Then. THEN. She could be friends.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

Deep in the castle, in his office, Nightmare paused in the middle of doing paperwork.

He tilted his head as if listening to something, before shuddering and glancing towards something that only he could see.

** **“Why does the human taste like positive spite?”** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What are your strengths?”  
“Making friends. >:)” - Clara, probably


	21. Day 21: Treasure - Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara had a hoard, rather like a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet double update.
> 
> This one is Clara. Just Clara.
> 
> Another one of the few that I don’t use the word directly, but it’s certainly implied.

Clara had a hoard, rather like a dragon. It wasn’t gold though. Nor weapons, though she certainly had enough to call a hoard.

Her hoard was her Kairn, her family.

And woe to the fool who attempted to harm her hoard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “VIBE CHECK!” screeched Clara as she swung the aluminum bat to hit an intruding Ink.


End file.
